Drabbles
by Pizzapig
Summary: Some are Chapters I wrote for my other stories but didnt quite fit in, the rest are just drabbles. no plot between chapters. just diffrent stories. A range of characters,ships and stories. Chapter title story title, so pick and choose some are better than others. Rated M to be safe but not all chapters are M rating worthy
1. A study in love

If you asked Castiel how many freckles Dean Winchester had he would reply with 102 but those are just the observable ones Castiel knew this because lately he had taken up the habit of self consciously studying Dean, sometime unconsciously sometimes consciously. Cas didn't know what was so intriguing about Dean; but Cas just couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried and to be honest he didn't try that hard (maybe not at all), this wasn't all one sided though Castiel didn't notice but Dean would study Cas too, but maybe not with an angels intensity Dean knew Cas so well he could identify him out of a police line up (not that he would ever need to) but it was good info to know, how to identify your friend in a crowd.


	2. Sick Drabble,if you fall i will be there

Dean felt terrible, awful, and just plain sick, he had caught a cold after he had to chase a ghoul, after it had decided to run through a germ infested pond while on a hunt, and now he had a blocked stuffy nose and an ache in his head that would not subside; no matter how many pain pills he was aloud to safely consume. So when cas showed up to take "care" of him he may not have been in the best mood to recieve company, no matter who it was.

"Not so loud Cas" groaned Dean, Cas was trying to be as quite as possible but for all Cas's talents being quite was not one of them as he was still getting used to managing he's gangly teenager limbs, and it was turning Deans' headache into a full blown migraine.

"You should know better to not go running through freezing cold lakes in weather such as this" chided Cas as he was trying to make Dean as comfortable as possible

"What you expect me to let the ghoul to get away"

"I expect you to exercise some caution next time, it is dangerious out there and you are only human after all"

"Well this human can look after himself just fine"

"I didnt mean it like that i just meant i dont want to see you hurt" admitted Cas with a sigh " I worry about you, Dean; going hunting out there, all by yourself"

"I got Dad and Sammy to back me up"

"Sammy is only 9 years old and your father can't be there to protect you all the time, hes not invincible"

"We've managed fine so far"

"I just fear for the day when something worse happens to you, than a cold; and I am not there to help you; and save you at the last minute"

"That wont happen I can take care of my self and even if I do get in trouble, you promised youll always be there being my friend and catching me when i fall"

"That was a long time ago Dean, I didn't know better; what I was really promising. I cant always be their for you Dean; you know that dont you; you'll be by your self sometimes so you have to stop being reckless and running through quentionable swamps at night and catching colds or worse"

"Cas whats with you latley? you've changed, you never used to this callous"

"Their is uproar in heaven, my brothers and sisters are fighting, it has made me realise how precious life really is, how with a simple strike of a blade; a bright spark of a life is extinguished forever.

"Well dont worry Cas, I'm certiantlty not going anywhere; I have to look after sammy and your sorry ass, I'm not leaving for a long time"

"Now please stop worrying about me and let me get some sleep before I pass out or vomit"

"Okay Dean I will leave, if you need anything just pray," Dean was asleep and Cas tucked him in with a smile; and as he bruhed his hand against deans face, he discovered another power, the ability to heal others not just himself. Dean turned over and was suddenly looking better then moments before, and Cas decided that this was indeed the best power yet; the ability to help others. As Dean lay peacefully sleeping Cas watched over him; for a few reasons; one he didnt want to go back to heaven with all the uproar happening; he was still anxious for deans safety; and being with dean was preferable than any other activity. Even when Sam and John came back, he was still invisibly watching from the shadows, for a minute it seemed Sam sort of sensed him and smiled at him looking directly at the corner of the room he was perched, but it was a fleeting smile, the action confused him as no human should be able to sense a invisible angel and that was the moment Castiel discovered something was off with Sam but it was a thought in the backof his mind so not much heed was payed to it, Castiel preferring instead to forget then face the truth that sam wasn't what a normal 9 year old should be.

When Dean woke up, it was to find he was more refreshed than ever, and his nasty cold was completely gone, which was unusual and made him wonder if Cas had a hand in It, with angelic assistance.

Though Dean was no longer sick, he was made to rest anyway by a concerned John, as John put it "no one gets over a cold, that bad in just one day"

So Dean contented him self with watching Sam out the window playing with the local neighbour hood kids.

When Sam choose to, he could make friends easily, (a trait he picked up from his older brother), though he hated bullies and thugs who picked on the smaller dude, he would always befriend the kid who seemed the most lonliest over the mean popular kid.


	3. Epilogue,kindaIYFIWBT

Kinda goes in with if you fall, i will be their but i didn't want to post it with that story because it didn't go

A lot of years later

When Dean and Cas had found each other again, they had found what they were looking for that they had never had before, they had found home, a safe place that lived inside each other, a place to retreat from the cruelty of the world belonging to them and only them. They were happy, and when they saved the world; and where killed subsequently they lied side by side; but they weren't sad they were happy, in the knowledge that they would always find each other no matter what. Sam wouldn't live long either to Dean's dismay. He never found the love that Cas and Dean had, but he had something more he had two best-friends and sam would live in the heaven next to there's visiting regularly. In heaven Sam found Jess and they lived together happily; jess would bake pie with in the kitchen with Mary and Sam, Cas, Dean, Bobby and John would sit on the porch. John was surprised at deans relationship with Cas at first, but he came to accept it with Mary's help, and John came to love Cas like a son. They would spend an eternity sitting on that back porch gazing off into the sunset, lovers holding hands; Dean and Cas, Sam and Jess, Mary and John and Bobby and his wife, Karen. The sunset illuminating there happiness and there home.


	4. I really must go, but its cold outside

A/N a bit of serious swearing and issues in this chapter

The thing about Gabriel was that he was always smiling, even at aunt eddies funeral. He had to make jokes to keep himself always smiling and he hated it when people were sad. He would try to cheer them up, and if he couldn't he would just walk away afraid they would bring him down. Of course I loved Gabriel everyone did, but I was worried for him, no one could be that happy all the time, soon something was going to give and I would be left standing their picking up the pieces like I always did. reliable, solid sammy, yep that's me. the guy everyone could depend on, who would always be there for them (even when they pucked their guts up over your new shoes after a night of strange sex, alcohol and drugs) .

Well I am sick of being that guy, the one who gets trodden all over, it just isn't who I am anymore, and in time i'm sure you and Gabriel will come to understand why I had to leave,you. Your father may even forgive me eventually( hell I've forgiven him enough times) . It is just too much the constant doubting, the suspicion and the creeping around. Always looking at a guy or girl and wondering, where you the one Gabriel was fucking last night while I was out with my brother?

Gabriel wasn't one to be trusted and I simply can't live like that anymore. So in the hope that you will read this when your older Anna, tell Gabriel I'm sorry and please look after yourself and him for me.

XOXO your daddy, Sam

* * *

"What are you doing Daddy?" asked Anna who was five years old and very inquisitive.

"Oh nothing sweet heart just grown up stuff"

"I fell of my bike and hurt my arm, see" said Anna showing her daddy her sore arm

"Here let me kiss it better" said Sam picking up Anna and tickling his daughter.

Anna was in hysterics and had forgotten about her sore arm,

"Are you coming daddy?" Asked Anna from the door way when Sam didn't immediately follow her

"Coming" said Sam, as he followed his daughter Sam grabbed the letter and scrunched it up tossing it in the waste paper basket. Sam knew how bad it was with Gabe he could never leave his daughter, and if someone had to leave it wasn't going to be him.

" lets have a tea party and you can be the princess" said Anna

"If only I can have a crown" said sam smiling

"Silly daddy princesses don't have crowns, they have tiaras" said Anna producing one and placing it on her daddy's head

* * *

Anna never knew how close she was to losing her entire family that day and never would, as later that day Sam got the call that Gabe had over dosed at a party. But for now Anna was content playing dress up with her daddy and as the years went by her father became a faded memory of her childhood, someone who was idolised and remembered fondly, even though that wasnt entirely true.


	5. Dont fly too high

"Dean I remember"

"What!" Dean was stunned , "how could he remember? Cas was unconscious close to death, it had been a lapse on Dean's behalf, a moment of weakness; that no one was s'possed to know about; and now someone did know; and Dean didn't know what to do. So he did the thing he always did. He ignored it;denied it; and shoved it in a box of things never to be brought up, or thought of. But it wasn't going to work this time, Cas wasn't going to let this go, it was too important.

Earlier

"Wheres Cas?",asked Dean, they were on a hunt and Cas was sick of being left behind, treated like an invalid because he lost his angel mojo. So Dean and Sam reluctantly let him come along, to stop his relentless complaining.

"I dont know? I thought he was with you" replied Sam, an edge of worry colouring his words

"Cas" Dean shouted "get your ass over here now" when no reply was heard Dean shouted louder "Cas!"

"Where is he?" Said Dean worried

"I don-"

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

Dean and Sam jumped 5 feet in the air ready to strike

But the attacker was Cas stuck in a state of a hysterical laughing fit

"Are you deranged?" shouted Dean

"Oh! you should have seen your faces priceless, you cant make this up"

"Cas! god damn it! you frightened us half to death"

"Dean, dont use my father name in vain"

"Well dont go disappearing on us like that, we thought something happened to you"

"Thats precisely why i went "missing" you and Sam don't trust me you've been watching meticulously ever since you brought me out here, keeping a close eye on me like I'm a small infant. I do know how to handle my self I've been living as a angel for eons now, this isnt my first time "around the block""

"No, but it is your first time as a human and we are concerned for you, right Sam?"

"Don't bring me in this" said Sam "this is between you two"

"Fine I'll back off" said Dean scowling "But don't come crying to me when you get in over your head"

"Thank you dean. I appreciate how hard it must be for you to step back and trust me"

"Lets just find this monster" said Dean grabbing his bag full of weaponry and walking off.

##~##

"Cas stop kidding around, don't do this to me again, it wasn't funny the first time and it wont be funny now"

"Cas?" Dean said worried after Cas hadn't appeared, to scare him half to death again, when ten minutes had passed and Cas still hadn't shown up Dean knew something was seriously wrong.

"Dean!" Sam called

This was it Dean knew something had gone wrong. He ran as fast as he could, and when he arrived skidding around the corner. He looked down to see sam holding a lifeless, torn and bloodied Cas,

"Is he dead?" Dean asked fearing the worse

"Not yet", replied Sam "but if we don't get him back home, he soon will be"

##~##

Dean floored it al the way back to the men of letters headquarters, breaking several traffic violations along the way. But at that moment he didn't have it in him to care; god help any police officer stupid enough to pull over Dean when he was this upset, determined to save Cas's life.

They got Cas back and set him up in his room, doing the best they could for his wounds but the clawed beast had made deep gashes and there was nothing that could be done. But Dean wasn't about to give up hope yet.

Throughout the next days Dean would hardly leave Cas side, watching ever breathe he made. Afraid if he wasn't there to count them, no more would be made. Sam noticed this but choose not to comment knowing how much Cas meant to Dean. Especially when Sam would look on in Cas, to find Dean asleep leaning on the bed holding Cas's hand, his face worried even when he was asleep.

##~##

But then the time came, Cas was getting worse, taking in more shuddering breaths as each minute passed, barely even there anymore. Sam had left on a supply run so it was just Dean and Cas in the big old fortress.

"You can't leave me man. Not after everything we've been through. I refuse to let you die. Not by this Cas. Not after facing down heaven and hell. You cant die on a stupid hunt, I thought you were better than this Cas, you promised you'd watch over me, well how are you supposed to do that if you are dead? Come on Cas, take another breath for me, thats right just another breath, don't let go now."

"You always told me not everything is not my responsibility, but the truth is I do feel responsible for everything; keeping sam safe... you safe. So don't let this be another thing I have failed at. I almost lost you once and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Cas was taking even more shallow breathes now. Shuddering, soul crushing breathes that Dean couldn't stand, but Dean wouldn't leave he just couldn't leave Cas. If Cas was going to die, he wasn't going to die alone."

Then Dean heard it or rather didn't hear, no more breath came from cas's lifeless body.

Cas come on. Don't do this to me don't die. Come on take another breathe, you cant leave me. We were just starting out this life together, we for once were the same Cas, both human. I hopped we would grow old together, you and me against the world."

"okay, I'm just going to say it to you straight now, it doesn't make a difference, but here I go... Cas... I... Love you, I love you okay, so you cant leave me, not now. I need you Cas, please come back" pleaded Dean, as he leant over and kissed Castiel it was a brief kiss just Dean brushing his lips over Castiel's but it was enough.

Suddenly colour came back into Cas's cheeks, his wounds started knitting them self back together and Cas took a breath, and opened his eyes all at once"

What happened? Asked Cas

"Your alive" said Dean, giving Cas an all enveloping hug to put any other hug to shame.

"Oh course i am" said Cas smiling at Dean's enthusiasm to see him alive

##~##

Present time

"Dean, I remember everything, somehow I was still attached to my vessel, I could see and hear you, but could not interact with you"

"That. That was nothing" said Dean flustered at being caught out.

"Dean that was not nothing, you told me you love me"

"You heard wrong"

"I didn't; and Dean if you would stop interrupting me; you would know I love you too"

"What? Said Dean stunned

"I. Said. I. Love. You." Said Cas slowly moving closer to Dean

But Dean still couldn't believe it. But then Cas stepped up to Dean, and kissed him. Dean was still in a state of disbelief to do anything other than stand still like a statue, but then it clicked, Cas loved him and he loved Cas and he was fine with that, after almost loosing Cas he didn't think he could ever go through that again. so dean started kissing Cas back passionately and that was the end of that.


	6. It's not about you

"A blue so deep you could fall in,"

Finally Dean pinned it down, after days of pondering for the right words.

That was it. The poem was done.

"What are you writing there Dean?"

"A new poem?"

"N..n...nothing" said Dean nervous

"Doesn't look like nothing, let me see" said Cas, yanking the paper from Dean's grasp before he could get a proper hold on it

"It's not done" said Dean feebly to get the poem back "its rubbish, don't read it"

But Cas read it anyway and half way through realisation dawned on him

"Is this about me?"

"No of course not" scoffed Dean "why would I be writing poems about my male best friend?"

"Sure sounds like its about me " the bird was like sunlight, pure and brightly blinding"" said Cas quoting the poem

"That could be about anything" denied Dean

"Oh yeah, anyone? Well lets see then "It was a young bird but it acted like a very old owl, an old soul in a young vessel" said Cas giving Dean a pointed look

Okay maybe Dean could see what Cas was talking about now. But he wasn't about to admit it that easily.

"All I hear is a poem about birds"

Cas was looking for more evidence to support his claim, but he had not fully read the poem yet, but as he got to the end his eyes teared up a bit.

"Dean I never realised" said Cas

"Realised what?" wondered Dean

"How much you love me" answered Cas

But Dean's next words of denial were cut short as he suddenly found him self being kissed by Cas and as they kissed, the poem fluttered to the ground forgotten. The words now smudged by the freshly fallen rain, and after that Dean never felt the need to write a poem ever again.


	7. The old rusted car (impala fic)

I started life out as any normal car did on a construction line,

I was a beautiful car ,but at the time I didn't know because a new car was getting all the attention and I was sidelined, i didnt know how important I really was.

My first owner didn't know anything about cars so I didn't feel all that special. He hardly drove me except on sundays, when he delivered bibles to the poor. So I was a sad lonely car in the beginning of my life.

But then he died of a heart attack and I was sold to a used car lot. That made me sad because I heard about those places if you weren't brought you would be dismantled and the people who brought you didn't know much about cars and would treat you badly.

But I was lucky a man nice man brought me after advice from his friend, who I now realise was Dean travelling in time. I came later to know that man as john winchester and thats were my story with the winchesters began.

John would always care for me, with the skills he learnt from his step father, he admired me and I admired him,I knew he wasn't my true owner but I still loved him as a car loves a owner who takes really good care of them. I used to drive him and his girlfriend Mary around and they would make out in my back seat and I put Mary onto my list of people who I loved (even though she didn't particularly like me)

Then Mary and john got married and I drove the nervous husband-to-be to his wedding, I was so proud and happy for him, I was practically beaming.

The 6 months later I drove a frightened Mary to the hospital to deliver her first child, a baby named dean. He was the most adorable child I had ever seen but then again he was the first child I had seen, (up close at least). that was when and I decided dean was my favourite of the winchesters I couldn't help it but I loved him the best and I knew one day Dean would be my true owner.

Then a few later Sammy came along, he was adorable as well but he was no Dean, though I loved him as well, Dean was my true owner.

Then a terrible day came when smoke came from the house and Mary never rode in me again and I was left with a sullen John leaning against my hood, next to a frightened Dean holding an upset Sammy. That day; It changed me, I was a different car, more scary and tough, carrying weapons in my trunk instead of groceries; having blood stains instead of candy stains. On top of that the winchester boys took longer trips than ever in me. It used to wear me out, but I was a good car, I didn't stall, I was there for my boys.

Then a sad and joyous day came; sad because John no longer drove me but joyous because Dean drove me all the time now. I was happy to be with my true owner but I still missed john; but he was never going to drive me again; we had said goodbye a long time ago.

Then Sam went away for a while; but he came back, they always come back.

We would travel across the country helping people, and I would help the boys in my own way being a safe home they could rely on ferrying them wherever they wanted to go and looking after them when they were hurt.

We weren't all together for very long, Dean left me for a while and I stayed with Sammy I was there for him, like a good car, but it wasn't the same, sam had taken up with a smelly black eyed thing that didn't admire me as Dean did, I really missed Dean.

But Then Dean came back, and he brought someone new with him; an angel. This angel knew what a fine car I was; and I protected him as I did the Winchesters; and as the years passed I could see how much he meant to Dean. So I tried my best to keep him safe as well but it didn't always work and along the way he got a bit broken, but he was eventually fine as Dean fixed him up again.

Some times I would have to leave the boys but I would always come back to them again when they most needed me, I was their home and they were my boys.

Now I'm just a old rusted car, looking back on my time with my boys. No one drives me now, as I am old and almost gone.

But sometimes the angel Castiel will visit me and pat me lovingly and we would for a minute share our grief in missing the Winchesters. But he no longer comes anymore and I am all alone just a rusted car in a abandoned field.


	8. where the heart truly lies

Lately Castiel felt he was trapped between two worlds, two different people, sharing one grace.

There was the angel who was obedient to heaven.

Then there was the him who was with the winchesters on earth.

It made him conflicted, a feeling that he did not like.

He didnt know what to do, on one hand he was a angel and supposed to follow orders and obey heavens every command;

But on the other hand their was the winchesters and they made him feel good, especially Dean.

"What should he do?"

He asked Uriel he told him He should obey heaven that was what he was made to do. That was what he was supposed to do.

So Castiel decided to go tell the winchesters that he belonged to heaven and not with them,

He was set to do this. But for once they were happy and he knew he couldn't ruin this rare moment of peace.

"Cas stop lurkin' their like a stalker, and come watch this" said Dean

"Sam's almost got it. He has almost broken my record"

"Whats he doing?" Wondered Cas

"It's a game, where you have this ball called a hackie sack and you have to see how many times you have to pass it from foot to foot"

Cas was interested, how did this game work?

But when Sam was getting close to breaking the record, Dean pushed Cas a bit and he knocked Sam, and the record wasn't broken that day.

"Im sorry" apologised Castiel

"I know that was you Dean" said Sam as Dean was trying to hide his smirk

"What? It was Cas who knocked you, not me" said Dean in his most convincing tone

But Sam stared him down and Dean, powerless to his puppy dog eyes admitted it.

"Okay, Okay I may have have pushed Cas into you a bit, but it was a accident I swear"

"I don't think it was" reflected Cas looking back

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Im not on anyones side, I'm simply reporting what happened"

Dean couldn't argue with that so he scrolled instead sulking

"Even if I didn't push Cas into you, you wouldn't have broken my record"

"And he admits it"said Sam smiling Sam gleefully

"I did not" huffed Dean

"I believe you just said you did" clarified Cas

"Okay man, I don't think you are on my side at all in this, a mans honour is at stake and your adding fuel to the fire"

"I'm sorry Dean, I am on your side, but I believe Sam is telling the truth here"

"Its okay man I was only kidding, come on I'll teach you how to play" said Dean picking up the hackie sack

A few hours later Dean was scrolling again at the fact Cas had broken his record. But of course Dean was denying that it counted but Cas was insisting that it did, and after a few hours of this and a lot of alcohol, Sam had to get in as a meditator to stop the loop of fighting the same fight.

"It doesn't count, you are a angel and somehow cheated with your angel mojo"

"I did not, I beat you fair and square, not using my "angel mojo""

"But it doesn't count"

"It does"

"Does not "

"Does too"

"Okay break it up, gentlemen, we all know the true champ here is me"

Then Dean and Cas simultaneously tackled an unsuspecting Sam for his arrogance

And by the end they were both laughing so hard they could stand up.

And that was then Castiel realised that his place was not in heaven, but by the winchesters side, it had always been,he just didn't realise it.


	9. Too much

They say if you are bad you will fall and go to hell

If you disobey you will be like lucifer

A good angel does as they are told

Makes heavens will their own

Never questions anything

A good angel should never even think of questioning anything, let alone act on it

But things have changed now

What they say is different

They tell us we should question

We should think for our selves

We won't fall if we do

Its our right to question

Like we are like the humans

Like we don't belong to heaven

Like we are our own being

It just confuses me so much

I wish for the easy peaceful days, where we didn't have to think for ourselves

It was just what heaven wanted and thats what we wanted

Now that Castiel's gone and changed everything, I find my self questioning everything as well.

I don't like it.

Everyones at war, Brothers and sisters fighting each other

Chaos!

Death!

Torture!

It scares me,

Sometimes I hate Castiel for what he did to us

We were happy

...Or at least I thought I was

...Maybe i wasn't;looking back

No! it was good! easy. simple.

And at least no one died, like this, torn bloody broken,

You don't know who to trust these days

Will the angel you just trusted stab you in the back,

Is your friend your foe

That angel you've known your whole life now your greatest enemy

Its horrible!

I think Gabriel had the right idea, leaving

Maybe ill leave too

But they would just hunt me down

Im not strong enough to survive on my own

But I don't want to hurt anyone either

Did you know I'm the angel of peace

Ha! Ain't that ironic, we are at war, theres no peace here

Angel of peace, pathetic, cant even maintain peace in her own home.

No one cares anymore

we are just blunt, burnt, broken tools for Rafael's disposal

Too scared to think for ourselves

Rather follow a corrupt leader than face the fact that we are alone,

That father has left

Its too much,

Way too much

Im the angel of peace

But there's no peace here

Not anymore

Maybe never again


	10. In heaven you are at peace

"He's in heaven with his angel now" Sam thought looking down at Dean's grave. It wasn't much but Sam was glad someone was looking out for Dean up there. That Dean had found the peace he never managed to obtain down here, on earth. That for once in his life Dean wouldn't have to worry, he could just be happy surrounded by the love of his family and protected by his angel.


	11. Fear is relative, fear of flyingfalling

Sam could remember the first time Castiel went on an airplane all too well. Cas was scared shitless, ever since Cas fell from heaven he had gained a major fear of falling, (refusing to go near the edge of a balcony, or even cross a bridge if it was too high), but he would never admit it to either one of them, instead he would use flimsy lies as an excuse to stay on solid ground. Castiel didn't like to be seen as weak, especially in the eyes of the Winchesters; but nearing the check in gates he went into full on panic mode. He had decided he had to get out there and then, "No way was he getting on that airplane" he kept on repeating, muttering to him self in slightly crazed ramblings. He freaked put completely, gaining them strange looks from passerby's, which they soon regretted after being met with one of Dean's famous death stares.

Finally after a long hour of calming Castiel down (and a lot if alcohol) the boys had convinced him to come on the plane. Castiel immediately took the seat closest to Dean's side, gaining Sam an apologetic look from Dean (not that he looked all to sorry) when Sam had to sit two rows back, between a guy who snored and a baby who wouldn't stop crying. When Castiel got on the plane he was okay for a while, sitting next to Dean smiling, whilst Dean chatted away animatedly; but when the plane started moving he freaked out again, bigger, and more panicky this time (if that was even possible). What surprised Sam the most was the way Dean reacted, he wasn't that least bit scared, (well if he is he isn't showing it) even though he also had a crippling fear of flying, that stemmed way back into his childhood, a fact Sam didn't come to know about until later in life, something that still annoyed him to this day. Instead he was as steady as a rock, sitting next to Cas and calming him down, he murmured something to him, too low for Sam to hear and Cas instantly relaxed. Sitting back down in his chair and taking hold of Dean's hand gripping it tight. In louder tones Dean promised Cas it was going to be okay, making the virtually nonexistent personal space between them all but gone as Dean instincivly moved closer to Cas. That was all Sam could see as a really tall person blocked his field of vision, but If Sam listened closely he could swear he could hear Dean humming Metallica to Cas, and Cas softly singing the words back to Dean.


End file.
